The Little Annoyances in Life
by Ribbonrebel31
Summary: Street Urchins, Prince Soma, Red Spray Paint decorating his house, it's just one stressful thing after another for Ciel Phantomhive! might become a drabble series, no obvious pairings, R&R!


_**Hee Hee, first Kuroshitsuij oneshot~ well it's not really a oneshot XD it's more of a general friendship thing…uh…yeah…XD enjoy~**_

Ciel sighed; it'd been a long day afterall. He was especially tired after dealing with the unfortunate street urchin that tried to pickpocket him, needless to say the consequences of the urchin's actions were not pretty.  
He wanted nothing more than to just lounge in his study carelessly and perhaps have tea or a warm pudding; yes the very idea of it seemed comforting. With this thought in mind Ciel walked and hastily began to unlock it. Inside, he took off his coat, expecting to see a certain butler standing at the door as if he'd never left the house.

Ciel held out his coat expectantly, waiting for it to be taken, before realizing that his butler was not there. Ciel sighed impatiently and looked up, ready to call for Sebastian. Is was then that he noticed the bright red letters covering the wall at the end of the hall, clearly reading "SOMA WUZ HERE" and what looked like a smiley face in the corner. Of course with Soma's absolutely atrocious artistic skills, it was hard to tell. Ciel scowled and looked around quickly, noticing more red things scattered in other places

He walked over to what he assumed was a stick figure of himself and grimaced. A majority of the things drawn depicted various Indian gods and goddesses, Sebastian and the other household servants (but even then, Ciel hated to admit it, but the image of Sebastian, although crude, was hilarious), himself (with a long curved arrow that pointed to the word "midget" in a far corner) and of the annoying prince himself.

One thing he did noticed that looked quite prominent and fresh was the long line of red spray paint that travelled along the wall and upstairs, surely leading to the obvious culprit. Ciel trudged upstairs reluctantly, thinking of what to do when he actually found Soma.  
Ciel walked passed Finny, Bard and Meilyn who were all laughing at the badly drawn images on the walls. A little later on he noticed Sebastian, in a cleaning apron, on his knees and next to a bucket of soapy water, attempting to scrub off the red spray paint that carelessly littered the halls.

"Sebastian...where exactly is the Indian brat?!" Ciel demanded, stamping his foot rather childishly.

Sebastian looked at Ciel with a placid expression.

"I haven't been able to find him yet, Young Master, i do believe he would've gone out with Agni" Ciel scowled at his butler's response and stormed off to his study, demanding that Sebastian bring him a chocolate cake and peppermint tea to soothe his nerves.

Ciel walked to his study, fuming with every step he took, already thinking up several methods of severely harming the annoying brat.  
With images of torture in his mind, Ciel had begun to calm down, feeling completely settled when he finally reached his study. He was sure he could hear a faint hissing sound, but ignored it and went inside the study.

Ciel froze and stared ahead where Soma was spray painting something onto Ciel's window (having already graffitied Ciel's desk, he noticed) and sure enough, Agni wasn't too far away, urging the prince to stop and trying to clean off the desk with what looked like one of Ciel's night shirts.

"Soma..." Ciel managed through ground teeth. Soma froze and turned his head slowly towards the door. Agni sputtered in surprise before the room went silent.

Soma stared at Ciel and Ciel stared at Soma.

The stare contest between them was promptly broken when Soma grinned and hid the spray paint behind his back.

"H-hey Ciel~" Soma said happily, fully aware that Ciel was starting to go red in the face and was biting his lip

"Uh...about the red stuff...a uh...a...bird did this!" Ciel began to grind his teeth.

"Soma...I just SAW you spray painting my window..."

"No you didn't!" Soma retorted.

Ciel began rubbing his temples, he could feel the beginning of a headache already

"Damn it Soma, you have red paint all over your hands and clothes"

"No I don't!" Soma retorted childishly again.

"Soma, I walked in and SAW you spray painting my window, and I SAW YOU put the paint can behind you're back, all the images on the wall are of things only YOU would know about! You even had the audacity to put "SOMA WAS HERE" downstairs!" Ciel yelled.

"It was an...Indian bird?" Soma tried; Ciel stood there in disbelief at the young prince's obvious stupidity before he called for Sebastian. At the sound of Sebastian's name being called, Soma ran forward and grabbed Agni's wrist.

"QUICK AGNI! THEY KNOW IT WAS US!" He yelled, before running out the door, holding Agni's wrist, passing Sebastian as they ran.

Sebastian watched the duo run downstairs (judging by the resounding yell shortly followed, Soma had missed the last few steps) "Your peppermint tea and cake is ready, young master, would you prefer i serve it to you later?" Sebastian said, with the air of a true loyal butler.

Ciel sat down in his chair and slammed his head on his desk "I hate this house..." he muttered. Sebastian smirked and put the cup of tea and chocolate cake on Ciel's desk.

"I shall prepare your lunch, My Lord, is there anything else you'd like me to do?"

"Just…clean the spray paint off…I can't be bothered to deal with anything stressing right now," Ciel muttered lazily.

Sebastian smiled "Yes, My Lord" he replied, before walking swiftly out the room.

_**First Kuroshitsuji oneshot thing….yeah… Man I love Soma and Ciel XD they're like the brothers that never were~ Soma's my favourite character out of Kuroshitsuji! He reminds me way too much of myself to be honest XP well yeah, hope you enjoyed this piece of…something…. R&R pwease! :D**_

_**Ribbon xxx**_


End file.
